Cuddy Online
by Bripe
Summary: Longe de Nova Jersey desde que terminou seu namoro com House, Cuddy conhece alguém pela internet e fica confusa sobre seus sentimentos. Seria possível amar alguém e se apaixonar por outra pessoa?
1. Online

_**Cuddy Online**_

_"Pessoas não mudam."_

_Uma típica frase clichê que consegue definir uma vida inteira: é por causa disso que estamos aqui e somos quem somos. __Confuso, eu sei, mas quando conseguimos entender que isso é a vida, tudo fica mais fácil._

_Acredito que sempre temos duas saídas: aceitar ou se distanciar. Minha escolha foi a segunda e até hoje eu não me arrependo. __Quer dizer...tenho dúvidas de vem em quando, mas nada que me faça voltar atrás._

_ Dói, claro, e muito, mas depois de algum tempo você se acostuma com a dor._

_Na verdade, desde o momento em que descobri as conseqüências de estar apaixonada, mantenho dentro de mim um lugarzinho machucado, que é difícil de cicatrizar._

_Sempre pensei que o tempo transformasse sentimentos, mas não é bem assim que funciona quando se tem alguém em sua cabeça por mais de vinte anos. __A distância acalma mas não muda, o coração perdoa mas não esquece e as lembranças insistem em aparecerem sem aviso prévio._

_Há quase dois anos me mudei para Chicago depois da nossa última briga, pensava que dessa vez seria definitivo, que jamais o perdoaria e que iria odiá-lo para sempre. __A raiva durou apenas alguns dias e a saudade se instalou com uma força descomunal._

_Sinto falta de como ele me perseguia, de ouvir as batidas de sua bengala na minha porta. Sinto falta do sarcasmo e da genialidade. Do sorriso, da voz e do calor. __Durante esse tempo procurei por ele em todas as pessoas, me encantei por alguns, respeitei outros, mas até então nunca mais havia sentido aquela sensação mágica e inexplicável._

_Continuo trabalhando como reitora de medicina e sou noiva de um dos chefes da cirurgia: Adam Burke. Alto, moreno, olhos verdes, inteligente, gentil, sexy, mas nunca me fez sentir o que estou sentindo agora..._

_Há alguns meses conheci alguém na internet._

_Juvenil, eu sei, mas estava sem fazer nada e acabei entrando em um site que um amigo me recomendou. Conversamos por algumas horas, ele me passou seu MSN e hoje não consigo mais parar de pensar nele._

_Nos encontramos, na maioria das vezes, às 21 horas. Nosso assunto é sempre muito leve e interessante, e eu quase esqueço do mundo._

_Em uma de nossas primeiras conversas, combinamos em deixar algumas coisas em segredo, pra manter esse clima de mistério. Sei apenas que ele é músico e mora em Nova York, e tudo que ele sabe sobre mim é que eu me chamo Lisa, tenho uma filha de 5 anos, sou médica e trabalhava em Nova Jersey._

_De fato, ele sabe bem mais sobre mim do que sei sobre ele._

_Seu nick faz uma homenagem ao filme "V de Vingança", um detalhe que me deixa ainda mais curiosa e interessada, já que um anarquista enigmático que usa uma máscara de Guy Fawkes é sempre muito sexy de se imaginar._

_"V" costuma me chamar de Alice, pois diz que eu pareço ser de outro mundo._

_Talvez eu viva no País das Maravilhas quando nós conversamos._

**V says: **Boa Noite, doctor Cuddy.  
>Td bem com vc?<p>

**L. Cuddy says: **Boa Noite, V =)  
>Td ótimo cmg e vc?<p>

**V says: **Não tão bem quanto queria, mas estamos indo..

**L. Cuddy says: **Algum problema?

**V says: **Trabalho.  
>Às vezes é difícil descobrir o tom certo, mas no final sempre acabo salvando o arranjo.<p>

**L. Cuddy says: **E eu cheguei a pensar que músicos nunca tinham problemas.. =)  
>Espero que seu arranjo se recupere logo. :p<p>

**V says: **Ele sobreviverá. rs.  
>E o hospital como está?<p>

**L. Cuddy says: **Sob controle. ;)  
>Ultimamente tenho pensado mto no Princeton. Isso aqui é calmo demais pra mim.<p>

**V says: **Tinha mtos problemas lá?

**L. Cuddy says: **Depende do que vc chama de problema. Os médicos eram mto bons, mas tinha um que me dava bastante trabalho.

**V says: **Não cumpria suas ordens?

**L. Cuddy says: **Hahaha não é bem isso.  
>Era um médico genial, mas um pouco difícil de lidar.<p>

**V says: **Pq?

**L. Cuddy says: **Ele era um pouco... anti-social.

**V says: **Um médico que não gosta de pessoas?

**L. Cuddy says: **Sim! Hahaha.  
>Parece estranho, né? Mas ele salvava sempre mtas vidas, então..<p>

**V says: **Ele continua lá?

**L. Cuddy says: **Não sei...Na verdade nem sei pq comecei a falar sobre ele, eu não gosto mto de lembrar...

**V says: **Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vcs?

**L. Cuddy says: **Nd demais. =/

**V says: **Nada que mereça uma história?

**L. Cuddy says: **Nada que mereça ser lembrado. Não queria chatear vc com meus problemas.

**V says: **Não é problema. Eu adoraria ouvir =)

**L. Cuddy says: **É uma longa história...

**V says: **Vc parece magoada..

**L. Cuddy says: **Eu to bem. =)

**V says: **Superou?

**L. Cuddy says: **Não sei... Acho que sim, mas coisas que duram mto é difícil de esquecer...

**V says:** Então vc ainda sofre?

**L. Cuddy says: **Bem pouco. Hoje em dia ficou apenas uma sensação de decepção, sabe? Mas o tempo já curou mta dor. Só tenho um machucadinho agora.

**V says: **Machucadinho?

**L. Cuddy says: **Bom.. Eu não sei. Eu era..

**L. Cuddy says: **Eu amava ele e..

**L. Cuddy says: **não deu certo!

**V says: **Eu sinto mto.

**L. Cuddy says: **Td bem.

**V says:**Quando vc se sentir mal e quiser conversar sobre isso, pode contar cmg (Y)

**L. Cuddy says: **;) Obrigada, V. Eu sei!  
>Na verdade vc é a primeira pessoa que eu falo sobre isso.<p>

**V says: **Sobre ele?

**L. Cuddy says: **Sobre como eu me senti.  
>Não sei pq, mas eu me sinto confortável com vc. É como se a gente se conhecesse há mto tempo...<p>

**V says: **Isso é bom, não é?

**L. Cuddy says: **Mto! Eu adoro conversar com vc. Não tenho essa liberdade com mais ngm por aqui.

**V says: **Vc não tem mtos amigos?

**L. Cuddy says: **Aqui em Chicago, não. Quer dizer, tem o pessoal do hospital e os amigos do Adam, mas ngm que eu goste mto ou tenha afinidade.

**V says: **E o pessoal de Nova Jersey?

**L. Cuddy says: **Minha família vem me visitar às vezes, amigos tb. Tenho um grande amigo lá que sempre que pode aparece por aqui, mas vida de médico é complicada.

**V says: **Imagino...

**V says: **Bom, meu conselho é que vc saia uma pouco pra se divertir. Vc é a chefe do seu namorado, tem que dar uns dias de folga pra ele te levar pra sair =)

**L. Cuddy says: **Hahahaha. Vida de chefe de cirurgia é mais complicada ainda.

**V says: **Sabe o que vc precisa?

**L. Cuddy says: **Não quero nem pensar no que vc pode estar imaginando...  
>;)<p>

**V says: **Olha que poderiam ser mtas coisas..  
>Hahaha!<p>

**V says: **Brincadeira ;)

**V says: **Mas vc precisa vir pra NY me ouvir tocar.

**L. Cuddy says:** é só vc me convidar...

**V says: **Sério? Vc viria me conhecer?

**L. Cuddy says: **Claro!

**V says: **Vc não tem medo de eu não ser oq vc imagina?

**L. Cuddy says: **Na verdade, não! Mas se vc me falasse um pouco mais sobre vc eu não me assustaria.

**V says: **Hahaha

**V says:** Vc diz fisicamente? ;p

**L. Cuddy says: **Sim. =)  
>Pq o seu jeito eu já consegui sacar.<p>

**V says: **é msm? E como eu sou?

**L. Cuddy says: **Atencioso, divertido e agradável =D

**V says: **Jura?  
>Hahahaha<p>

**V says:** A internet é realmente maravilhosa! Aposto que se vc me conhecesse pessoalmente eu seria chato, mau humorado e distante.

**L. Cuddy says: **Duvido!

**V says: **Msm?

**L. Cuddy says:** Mesmoo!  
>Se vc fosse assim não perderia seu tempo conversando cmg.<p>

**V says: **é... pode ser que vc esteja certa rs.

**L. Cuddy says: **E sobre vc fisicamente?

**V says: **Bom.. deixa eu ver...

**V says: **Vc conhece o Brad Pitt?

**L. Cuddy says: **Hahahahahaha

**V says: **É sérioo. Sou parecido com ele. Um pouco mais alto, mais homem, mais.. sério, mas to quase lá. Só precisando de uma Angelina Jolie.

**L. Cuddy says: **Aaaah, que pena. =(  
>Brad Pitt é perfeitinho demais. Eu sempre prefiro homens charmosos tipo Owen Wilson, Mark Rufallo..<p>

**V says: **Sou charmoso tb ;)

**L. Cuddy says: **é? Tipo..

**L. Cuddy says: **Olhar penetrante, sorriso safado, voz sensual e mãos grandes?

**V says: **Essa é a definição de charme pra vc?

**L. Cuddy says: **Hahahahaha essa é a definição do homem que eu quero pra mim.

**V says: **E nunca conheceu alguém assim?  
>Pq senão eu me coloco na lista.<p>

**L. Cuddy says: **A lista é sua se vc quiser =)

**V says: **O Adam não vai ficar bravo?

**L. Cuddy says: **Hahaha.  
>O Adam é..<p>

**L. Cuddy says: **Eu gosto dele, sabe? Mas não é nada mais que carinho. A gente se dá bem, ele cuida da Rachel, cuida de mim..

**V says: **Mas não é amor.

**L. Cuddy says: **Ta bem longe disso.

**L. Cuddy says: **Quer dizer.. Eu já não me preocupo mais com isso. Amor é uma coisa mto difícil.

**V says: **Com toda certeza.

**L. Cuddy says: **Vc já se apaixonou? Digo, amor, amor. De verdade msm..

**V says: **Uma vez =)

**L. Cuddy says: **E tb não deu certo?

**V says: **Eu sou um homem complicado...  
>Mas posso te dizer que nunca amei alguém como ela.<p>

**L. Cuddy says: **Ela foi embora?

**V says: **Foi...

**V says: **Mas continua aqui dentro, sabe?

**L. Cuddy says: **Perfeitamente ;)

**V says: **Bom... Mas chega de falar sobre coisas tristes.  
>Nós não podemos nos lamentar com o que o passado fez com a gente.<p>

**L. Cuddy says: **Concordo plenamente com vc.

**V says: **=)

**V says: **Posso te falar uma coisa?

**L. Cuddy says: **Claro!

**V says: **Quando eu converso com vc eu me sinto.. vivo!  
>Vc tem me feito um bem enorme.<p>

**L. Cuddy says: **=D

**L. Cuddy says: **vc tb, V

**V says: **Que bom, fico feliz com isso!

**L. Cuddy says: **E eu fico lisonjeada haha!

**V says: **(sweetkiss)

**L. Cuddy says: **(smile)

**L. Cuddy says: **Hey, V...  
>Preciso ir agora.. Minha filha acorda cedo e eu tenho uma reunião pela manhã.<p>

**V says: **Boa Reunião, Boa Noite..  
>Nos falamos amanhã!<p>

**L. Cuddy says: **Obrigada =)

**L. Cuddy says: **Boa Noite pra vc tb.

**L. Cuddy says: **Beijos.

_Ficar offline sempre me trazia uma sensação estranha, como se estivesse perdendo grandes momentos. Acho que me acostumei rápido demais à atenção e carinho que ele me dava. Não sei se era carência ou falta de sentir borboletas no estômago, mas ele estava me fazendo sentir um misto de sentimentos e eu não queria que isso acabasse. Não agora, que eu finalmente tinha achado alguém pra cuidar do meu coração._

_Adam chegou quase meia hora depois, um pouco cansado mas com o mesmo sorriso encantador. Era lindo ver o quanto ele se importava comigo, qualquer mulher apaixonada se sentiria única ao vê-lo sorrir, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia corresponder da mesma forma._


	2. Timing Perfeito

_Uma semana se passou para que Adam pudesse me levar pra jantar, ele estaria de plantão hoje a amanhã aproveitaríamos o nosso sábado em um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade, pra comemorar seu aniversário. Eu já estava morta de ansiedade pra sair e me divertir um pouco._

_Rachel adormeceu vendo televisão e eu a levei até sua cama, ela estava crescendo rápido demais, parecia até uma mocinha, cheia de personalidade._

_Tomei um banho e pedi comida japonesa, enquanto assistia um filme romântico na televisão._

_Shakespeare Apaixonado era tudo que eu precisava assistir na TPM. Me emocionei e terminei com um pote de sorvete em apenas 10 minutos, até decidir ligar o notebook e esperar a hora de ficar online._

_Eu estava no invisível, lendo alguma notícia no The New York Times quando a janelinha dele avisou que ele estava por ali._

_Sabe aquela sensação de frio na barriga quando alguma pessoa especial entra no MSN? Eu me sentia assim o tempo todo._

_Sorri e mudei meu status rapidamente para que ele pudesse vir falar comigo. Eu nunca ia atrás dele, sempre esperava que ele viesse._

**V says: **Hi Cuddy!

**L. Cuddy says: **Oi, V. Td bem com vc?

**V says: **Estou melhor agora ;) E vc?

**L. Cuddy says: **=) Td bem cmg sim. Tava vendo TV, comendo sorvete e descansando que hj o dia foi longo! rs.

**V says: **E a baby como está?

**L. Cuddy says: **Mto bem, graças a Deus. Já está dormindo ;)

**V says: **Ela deve ser uma criança encantadora!

**L. Cuddy says: **Ela é um pouco sapeca, mas é a coisa mais linda do mundo. =)

**V says: **Ela e o Adam se dão bem?

**L. Cuddy says: **Mais ou menos. Ele adora ela, a trata como filha, mas.. é meio complicado, ea tem um gênio meio forte.

**V says: **Puxou pra vc?

**L. Cuddy says: **Não. rs. Eu não sei, ela tem a personalidade mto forte. Gosta de quem gosta e não adianta vc falar o que ela deve fazer... É engraçado, ela acabou de fazer 5 anos e parece que tem 7.

**V says: **Ela teve alguma má influência? =p

**L. Cuddy says: **Hahaha não! Quer dizer..  
>Ah, deixa pra lá rs.<p>

**L. Cuddy says: **Vc está fazendo oq aí?

**V says: **Eu?  
>Tava ensaiando uma musica nova no piano.<p>

**L. Cuddy says:**Que gostoso. Eu sempre gostei de piano. Acho lindo quem sabe tocar.

**V says:**(8) I'm gonna make a change for once in my life (8)

**L. Cuddy says: **Man in the Mirror? Eu simplesmente AMO essa musica.

**V says: **Sério? É uma das minhas preferidas. =)

**L. Cuddy says: **Acho que nós somos mais parecidos do que eu pensava.

**V says: **Ou talvez nós sejamos completamente diferentes.

**L. Cuddy says: **Pq vc diz isso?

**V says: **Eu não queria que vc fosse parecida cmg. Semelhanças são chatas =)

**L. Cuddy says: **Vc acha? É que as vezes eu tenho medo das diferenças.

**V says: **Pq?

**L. Cuddy says: **Pq eu acabo sempre esperando demais.

**V says: **diferente é mais difícil?

**L. Cuddy says: **mto. Eu achei que não fosse, uma vez... mas no fundo queria alguém que me amasse do msm jeito que eu amava. Que fizesse por mim o que eu faria por ele... e isso é complicado demais.

**V says:** Eu entendo, mas vc não pode ficar presa a isso. O amor é uma coisa complicada e não da pra medir o que o outro sente de qualquer forma.

**L. Cuddy says: **Se fosse igual daria mais segurança.

**V says: **Mas não teria graça. Vc sabe disso.

**L. Cuddy says: **Eu sei, vc tem razão...  
>Mas quando a gente cai mtas vezes acaba tendo medo de voar de novo.<p>

**V says: **Vc não pode deixar o medo te segurar.

**L. Cuddy says: **Se eu tiver alguém pra me segurar quando pular, não preciso ter medo, não é?

**V says: **Eu te seguro. =)

**L. Cuddy says: **Ah, V.. Como eu queria que isso pudesse ser verdade.

**V says: **E pq vc acha que não? é esse medo?

**L. Cuddy says: **é essa... mágica. Parece que vc não é real, que a gente não pode ser real.

**V says: **Vc acha que o q eu sinto não é real?

**L. Cuddy says: ** Eu acho que eu to ficando louca. Eu nunca vi vc e..

**V says: **E?

(...)

**L. Cuddy says: **Espera um minuto. Tem alguém tocando a campainha, eu já volto.

**L. Cuddy mudou seu status para ausente.**

_Salva pela campainha. _

_Eu estava fora do meu normal e prestes a dizer a ele que estava envolvida. Essa, definitivamente, seria a maior burrada que eu poderia fazer. O nosso relacionamento era platônico e era assim que deveria ficar._

_Abri a porta em poucos minutos e me deparei com o sorriso mais incrível do melhor e mais carinhoso amigo._

_Wilson era sempre bem vindo na minha casa e ainda tinha o timing perfeito. Pedi que ele entrasse e fui até o MSN me despedir._

**L. Cuddy says: **Oi V, desculpa mas eu tenho que ir agora..  
>Um amigo meu acabou de chegar.<p>

**V says: **Td bem, Lisa.  
>Boa Noite =)<p>

**L. Cuddy says: **Beijos =)

_Desliguei o note e voltei para a sala, onde Wilson me esperava, sem saber ao certo se realmente havia gostado da interrupção._

"Quer dizer então que você estava no MSN? Desde quando você gosta de tecnologia?"

_Wilson era sempre muito curioso._

"Desde o dia em que você me passou aquele site."

"Aquele de relacionamentos? Sério, Lisa?"

_Ele estranhou, claro. Há muitos anos atrás eu havia tentado arrumar namorado em algumas comunidades, mas nada dava certo porque sempre existia alguém pra me atrapalhar. "O" alguém, na verdade._

"Eu estavam me sentindo sozinha, aí comecei a conversar com algumas pessoas.."

"O Adam trabalha muito, não é? Eu queria tanto poder passar mais tempo com você."

"Eu sei, Wilson. Mas não se preocupe comigo. Está tudo bem. Eu estou me divertindo."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo! Eu acho até que..."

_E lá estava eu novamente prestes a dizer que estava me apaixonando. Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo, parecia que meu coração tinha necessidade em conversar com alguém sobre isso. Assumir para V já era difícil, para Wilson era mais complicado ainda, porque existia um melhor amigo que, com certeza, descobriria isso assim que eu contasse._

_Wilson insistiu para que eu falasse o que estava acontecendo, então eu simplesmente disse. De uma vez. Sem pensar._

"Você o quê?"

_Ele ficou tão surpreso quanto eu imaginei que ficasse._

"Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas é diferente de qualquer coisa que eu sinta pelo Adam."

"Cuddy... Calma, você não pode estar falando sério."

"Por que não? Você achou que eu fosse ficar presa ao House pra sempre?"

_Oh, não! Falar esse nome era como um choque._

"Claro que não, mas... Isso é internet..."

"O que eu sinto é de verdade. Por mais que a gente não se conheça."

"Você acha possível se apaixonar por alguém que você nunca viu?"

_Eu adorava a forma como ele cuidava de mim, mas essas perguntas me assustavam. É claro que era possível eu me apaixonar por alguém, eu estava sentindo, meu coração estava me dizendo alguma coisa, ele não era qualquer um ou mais um. Ele era especial._

"Eu sei o que estou sentindo."

"E você não sente mais nada pelo.."

"Não."

_Eu o interrompi antes que ele pudesse me fazer a pergunta. Não queria pensar nele ou no que eu ainda sentia. Claro que eu não ia esquecer um sentimento tão profundo em tão pouco tempo, mas o House estava trancado dentro de mim e nesse momento eu não queria trazê-lo de volta aos meus pensamentos._

_Wilson sabia que eu estava mentindo e eu sabia que ele estava fingindo quando disse que acreditava que eu não o amasse mais. Então ficamos assim, nessa cena de superação que nunca iria realmente acontecer._

_Ele dormiu no quarto de hóspedes e conversamos a noite toda. Sem o House na conversa, tudo ficava mais leve._

_Adam chegou quando eu estava indo para o trabalho, tomamos café da manhã juntos e Wilson foi para o hospital comigo._

_Passamos um dia incrivelmente gostoso e ele conheceu uma enfermeira nova. Wilson sempre teve uma queda por enfermeiras, estava torcendo para que ele e Marie saíssem juntos._


	3. Convite

_Nós chegamos ao restaurante pontualmente às 19h e sentamos em uma das melhores mesas, Adam estava muito feliz por podermos comemorar juntos o seu aniversário._

_Pedimos vinho e comida italiana e enquanto esperávamos o pedido chegar começamos a conversar sobre os problemas do hospital. Falar sobre isso era a última coisa que eu queria agora, mas ele não conseguia não se preocupar com o trabalho, mesmo quando estávamos tentando nos distrair. Infelizmente, tudo que eu precisava essa noite era viver um pouco._

_Ele começou a me contar sobre um caso médico e eu acabei me distraindo em pensamentos que não devia me lembrar: House._

_Era inevitável não comparar a vida com Adam à vida com House, com ele era tudo tão mais divertido, até nossas brigas eram mais interessantes, sem contar o fato de que me corpo reagia à ele como um eletrochoque._

_Comecei a pensar na nossa última briga, aquela que realmente não aconteceu, mas que foi culpada por me afastar dele completamente. Talvez eu tivesse sido burra demais por achar que ele não iria me culpar por estar ferido, ou fingisse acreditar nisso pra me sentir melhor e achar que poderia seguir em frente... Talvez eu me sentisse mais ferida ainda por vê-lo machucado e tão exposto como ele estava aquele dia..._

_Meu celular vibrou na minha bolsa e assim que o vi, percebi que havia deixado meu MSN ligado._

**V says: **Ocupada?

_Meu coração deu um pulo quando li a mensagem, pensei duas vezes antes de responder, mas não conseguia não falar com ele._

**L. Cuddy says: **Estou no meio de um jantar =)

"A ala de Oncologia deve ficar ótima com os conselhos que Wilson nos deu ontem. Acho que você deveria.."

_Adam continuava a falar e eu dividia meu olhar entre ele e o celular que estava no meu colo, esperando desesperadamente que ele vibrasse de novo e que V continuasse a conversar comigo._

**V says:** Então vc resolveu sair pra se divertir e deixou o MSN ligado? Espero que o jantar não esteja tão entediante quanto parece estar. =p

_Era incrível como ele parecia ler meus pensamentos ou saber exatamente o que eu estava sentindo, o máximo que esse jantar fizera por mim foi comer alguma coisa diferente._

_Eu continuava a me sentir sozinha quando não conversava com V, o que me assustava, pois o meu mundo estava se resumindo à minha filha e a alguém que eu nunca havia visto._

**L. Cuddy says: **Estamos conversando sobre medicina.

"Eu estava pensando em contratar mais alguém para a equipe, o que você acha?"

"Acho ótimo, mas você realmente precisa?"

_Mais uma mensagem e um sorriso surgiu instantaneamente em meus lábios._

**V says: **Nós podemos falar sobre o que vc quiser aqui. O que vc acha? Novela? American Idol? O novo filme do... Qual é mesmo o nome daquele ator que você gosta?

"No momento sim, nós não estamos dando conta, sabe? Estamos perdendo muitos pacientes por falta de diagnóstico, eu tenho trabalhado muito e..."

**L. Cuddy says: **Johnny Depp?

_Me sentia mal em não ouvir o que Adam dizia, mas conversar com V estava prendendo a minha atenção e eu não conseguia me desligar do celular._

_Ele vibrava e eu tinha a obrigação de ler o que ele tinha dito_.

**V says: **Podemos assistir juntos mais tarde, eu tenho um site de filmes online que é ótimo... =p

_Nós costumávamos ver alguns vídeos no youtube, ouvir música, ler entrevistas, ele gravava alguns sons de músicas no piano, era um momento só meu e dele. Sem que pudesse perceber, também estávamos jantando juntos._

_Eu estava começando a digitar a resposta enquanto ouvia Adam dizer uma série de Blá blá blás, quando um nome me fez derrubar o celular no chão e voltar minha atenção imediatamente para ele._

"O que você disse?"

"Eu não sabia que você tinha trabalhado com Gregory House."

"Como? Eu.. Desculpa eu não escutei o que você estava falando."

"Sobre não conseguirmos fazer os diagnósticos.. Estava conversando com Philip e fizemos uma pesquisa sobre os melhores médicos do país, ele é considerado o melhor dos Estados Unidos..."

"Oh"

_Eu, definitivamente, não sabia o que responder._

"Então pensamos em fazer uma reunião com ele e descobri que ele trabalha no hospital que você dirigia em Nova Jersey."

"Sim, ele trabalha lá."

_Abaixei para pegar meu celular e desliguei sem nem me despedir. Ouvir qualquer coisa sobre House era a única forma de me tirar no meu 'mundo de maravilhas'._

"Vocês eram próximos? Digo.. Você conseguiria algum tipo de contato com ele?"

"Contato? Eu não...Bom, talvez."

_Pensar sobre ele era bom, pois eu sempre lembrava dos momentos em que me sentia completa, mas falar sobre ele doía, porque minha cabeça insistia em me lembrar dos momentos em que eu mais sofri em toda minha vida._

"Você poderia fazer isso por mim?"

"Acho melhor você falar com o Wilson, eles são bem amigos, eu não era muito próxima dele."

_Eu não poderia trazê-lo de volta agora que uma nova e avassaladora paixão estava me curando desse amor._

"Sério? Vou ligar para Wilson amanhã e ver se consigo o contato do doutor House, mesmo se for email."

_Senti vontade de rir pela ironia, House jamais responderia um email de um estranho. Aliás, ele quase nem respondia emails ou entrava na internet de qualquer forma._

"Isso. Liga sim."

_Fomos para casa e antes de dormir liguei o celular de novo, V tinha deixado uma mensagem enquanto eu estava offline, dizendo que estaria na internet até mais tarde e iria me esperar pra assistir algum filme do Johnny Depp._

_Já eram quase 1 hora da manhã quando me vi ligando o notebook._

**V says: **Eu sabia que vc viria. =p

**L. Cuddy says: **Vc não presta, sabia? Haha

**V says: **Eu? Eu só fiz um convite, vc aceitou pq morre de saudades de ficar perto de mim.

**L. Cuddy says: **Hahaha como se o nosso perto fosse o suficiente.

**V says: **Eu tb acho que não é, mas isso só depende de vc.

**L. Cuddy says: **Pq?

**V says: **Pq vc está longe demais e comprometida. Acho que vc deveria terminar com o Adam e vir pra Nova York.

**L. Cuddy says: **Jogar tudo pro alto por alguém que eu nunca vi?

_Essa atitude adolescente me soou tão certa._

_Eu não amava o Adam, por mais que sentisse um carinho enorme por ele e viver em Chicago estava ficando cada vez mais difícil e solitário, pelo menos em Nova York eu ficaria mais perto de casa e dos amigos._

**V says: **Se valesse a pena vc faria isso?

**L. Cuddy says: **Eu não sei...

**V says: **Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

**L. Cuddy says: **Claro.

**V says: **Vc gosta de mim?

**L. Cuddy says: **Como assim?

**V says: **Coração acelerado, borboletas no estômago..

**L. Cuddy says:** Sim.

_Por um momento fiquei com medo dele achar esse sentimento infantil, exagerado ou primitivo demais._

**V says: **E vc confia em mim?

**L. Cuddy says: **Sim.

_Eu me sentia bem mais confiante em ser sincera sem precisar olhar nos olhos dele._

**V says: **Então esquece o medo.  
>Eu vou fazer um concerto em um restaurante no final de semana, próximo à Broadway, vem me ouvir tocar.<p>

**L. Cuddy says: **Esse final de semana? Eu não sei.. É mto cedo..

**V says: **Não é cedo, Cuddy. Não precisa ter medo de mim, eu vou estar aqui esperando vc.

**L. Cuddy says:** V, me desculpa, mas..

**V says: **Não vai ter desculpa se vc não vier.

**L. Cuddy says: **Mas V..

**V says: **Sim ou não?


	4. Bagunça de Sentimentos

_Meu indicador direito permanecia na letra N, enquanto o esquerdo passeava pelo S. Era uma decisão fácil e complicada ao mesmo tempo, uma resposta deliciosamente arriscada._

_Será que a vontade de conhecê-lo valeria o risco desse encontro?_

**L. Cuddy says: **S

_S, Enter e não tinha mais volta, eu iria pra Nova York conhecê-lo e ver o que o destino reservava pra mim._

_Terminamos a conversa e marcamos de combinar tudo no dia seguinte, quando eu já estivesse pronta para ele._

_Eu tinha meu coração livre, mas precisava ter uma conversa franca com Adam, o que seria difícil pois terminar com alguém que você gosta é sempre muito complicado. Apesar de que, pensando pelo lado positivo, uma vez eu terminei com alguém que eu amava, então... Qualquer coisa depois daquele dia doloroso seria fácil, ou ao menos correto._

_No dia seguinte tivemos uma conversa franca, pela primeira vez em quase dois anos de relacionamento, entre muitas coisas, contei à ele o real motivo para eu ter me mudado pra Chicago._

"Eu nunca iria imaginar que você e o doutor House namoravam."

_Era tão difícil imaginar isso? Digo, nós trabalhamos juntos por muitos anos e eu sempre fugia da conversa quando o assunto era ele..._

_Adam era desligado demais ou não me conhecia direito, House seria capaz de ler minhas reações sem qualquer esforço._

_E lá estava eu, pensando e falando sobre ele novamente._

"Foi um término complicado e o nosso relacionamento seria impossível depois disso, então eu decidi seguir em frente em algum lugar onde ele não pudesse habitar meus pensamentos, por mais que ainda esteja no meu coração."

_Ele me questionou se eu ainda o amava e eu disse que sim, mas o problema em questão era eu estar envolvida com outra pessoa._

"Eu me sinto diferente, encantada. Acho que a palavra certa é essa: encantada."

_Não consegui explicar que estava apaixonada por alguém que eu conheci pela internet, Adam não entenderia, se nem Wilson não entendeu, qualquer outra pessoa no mundo acharia loucura._

_Nossa conversa foi sincera e mais simples do que imaginei que pudesse ser._

_Por mais que ele tenha ficado surpreso, Adam finalmente entendeu o que eu estava sentindo e respeitou isso. Ele era um grande homem._

_Terminamos de uma forma tranqüila, sem brigas, mágoa ou dor, diria até que poderíamos ser amigos depois disso._

_Combinamos que ele ficaria com a casa e a direção do hospital e eu comecei a ajeitar nossas coisas e comprar as passagens._

_Rachel estava radiante pela nossa volta._

**V says: **Td certo?

** L. Cuddy says: **Espero que a sua proposta ainda esteja de pé, pq eu praticamente não tenho mais casa e nem trabalho em Chicago.

**V says:** =) Está td perfeitamente pronto pra gente se encontrar.

**L. Cuddy says: **E como vamos fazer isso?

**V says: **Lembra que eu disse que estava ensaiando uma música nova no piano?

**L. Cuddy says: **Man in the Mirror?

**V says: **Vc disse que gostava e eu resolvi incluí-la no concerto. Vai ser no restaurante de um hotel, eu te mando o endereço por email. Vc tem apenas que estar lá sábado às 19 horas... Eu vou tocá-la pra vc =)

**L. Cuddy says: **E como vc vai saber quem sou eu? =p

**V says: **Como vc vai estar vestida?

**L. Cuddy says: **Hum.. deixa eu ver..

**V says: **Vestido azul? Vc tem?

**L. Cuddy says: **Tenho, pq?

**V says: **Acho que vc fica bonita de azul, combina com seus olhos.

**L. Cuddy says: **Quem te disse que eu tenho olhos azuis? ¬¬

**V says: **Vc.

**L. Cuddy says: **Eu nunca te disse isso hahaha!

**V says: **é mesmo? Então eu devo ter sonhado com seus olhos.

**L. Cuddy says: **Hum.. ok. Vestido azul, oq mais?

**V says: **Que tal vc segurar uma rosa vermelha?

**L. Cuddy says: **Hahaha sério?

**V says: **Não, isso é mto brega, era só brincadeira hahaha

**L. Cuddy says: **Ufa.. Por um momento pensei em desistir de vc =)

**V says: **Hey!  
>Vc desistira de mim pq eu sou brega? Como vc é volúvel! E o interior? Eu sou um cara bacana...<p>

**L. Cuddy says: **Eu espero que sim. =)

**V says: **¬¬  
>Bom, continuando... Vc entra, me espera no bar e quando ouvir Man in The Mirror no piano, é só seguir a música e me encontrar.<p>

**L. Cuddy says: Quem nem Alice seguindo o coelho branco?  
><strong>

**V says: **Exatamente, eu sempre te disse que pra mim vc era um tipo de Alice no pais das maravilhas, não disse?

**L. Cuddy says: **Sim, pq vc sabe que esse nosso "mundo" é meio Wonderland.

**V says: **Vc poderia imaginar que algo assim acontecesse com vc?

**L. Cuddy says: **Nunca hahaha e vc?

**V says: **Me apaixonar por alguém que eu nunca vi? Sim, sempre. Internet sempre foi meu ideal de alma gêmea.

**L. Cuddy says: **Steve Jobs é que deve ser feliz.

**V says: **Absolutamente. Quem não morderia a maçã dele?

**L. Cuddy says: **Hahahaha eu morderia com todo o prazer.

**V says:** Heyyyy ¬¬

**L. Cuddy says: **Hahahaha ele é rico e inteligente, não é alguém de se deixar passar, sabe? =p

**V says: **Cuddy, Cuddy, vc não era assim.

**L. Cuddy says: **=P Acho que eu estou feliz demais hoje.

**V says: **Espero que esteja feliz demais amanhã =p

**L. Cuddy says: **Td depende de vc =)

_Nunca terminamos uma conversa tão bem. Eu estava ansiosa e animada para a viagem do dia seguinte e quase não consegui dormir. Peguei no sono às 5:30h e às 6h Rachel veio me acordar, dizendo que estava pronta pra voltar pra casa. Ela nunca me dissera o quanto sentia falta de Nova Jersey e eu me senti um pouco culpada em tirá-la de lá tão cedo._

_Pegamos o avião um pouco antes do almoço e chegamos lá às 14 horas._

"Cuddy?"

_Cheguei na casa do Wilson sem avisar e cheia de malas._

"Surpresa!"

_Ele percebeu que eu sorria mais do que o normal e ficou intrigado por aquela situação, me convidando para entrar quase que imediatamente._

"O que você está fazendo aqui? E o que é tudo isso?"

_Wilson apontou para as malas e eu expliquei que tinha voltado pra casa._

"Algum motivo em especial?"

"Eu vou pra Nova York amanhã encontrar uma pessoa."

_Rachel já estava brincando em algum canto da casa dele quando eu me sentei e contei sobre a minha decisão de conhecer V._

"Você tem certeza?"

_Ele parecia mais calmo do que estava na primeira vez em que eu contei à ele sobre isso._

"Claro."

"Bom.. Eu espero que você seja feliz."

_Ele sorriu e eu não entendi o motivo dessa mudança repentina, mas estava contente por ele ter aceitado minha decisão e estar me apoiando._

"Obrigada. Você sabe que o seu apoio é muito importante pra mim."

_Ele me abraçou e me fez sentir a pessoa mais segura do mundo. Tudo parecia perfeitamente certo e eu estava prestes a dar um giro de 180 graus na minha vida._

_Mas como alegria demais é sempre sinal de alguma tragédia, ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e o som de uma bengala se chocando contra o chão de madeira._

_Por alguns segundos meu coração acelerou e eu senti meu corpo gelar, tremendo de medo de me virar para trás e me encontrar em ELE._

"Você por aqui?"

_Aquela voz foi a gota d'água para me desestabilizar. Wilson percebeu e me segurou firme enquanto eu tentava decidir se me virava ou não._

_Ele jogou as chaves na mesa, pelo que pude ouvir e veio em minha direção, me obrigando a tirar coragem não sei de onde para olhar para ele._

"Eu estou de volta."

_Disse enquanto me virava para, depois de tantos anos, encarar aqueles olhos que me faziam bem e mal ao mesmo tempo._

_E então eu estava frente à frente com o único homem que eu havia amado, até então._

_House havia envelhecido um pouco e estava abatido, a dor na perna parecia ser maior pela forma como ele andava, mas ele continuava tão bonito como sempre foi. Era incrível como ele se tornava incrivelmente sexy quando me olhava daquele jeito, como se estivesse invadindo meu corpo através do olhar._

_Meu coração reagiu instantaneamente, assim como um arrepio tomou conta do meu corpo. Estar diante dele depois de tanta tempo era tão esquisito._

"Seja bem vinda."

_O clima não era de hostilidade, tão pouco de hospitalidade, não sabia distinguir se ele estava sendo sarcástico, mas me parecia que ele havia mudado muito durante esse tempo._

_Eu sorri para ele e me voltei para Wilson , perguntando se ele poderia ficar com Rachel durante o final de semana._

"Claro, será um prazer."

_Essa resposta foi o necessário para me fazer pegar uma pequena mala que eu havia separado para Nova York e procurá-la para me despedir._

_Rachel estava brincando no quarto que parecia ser do House quando eu a achei._

"A mamãe volta logo, está bem? Se comporte e obedeça House e Wilson, ok?"

_Aquele nome parecia mexer com ela tanto quanto mexia comigo. Rachel abriu um lindo sorriso e saiu correndo de lá, agarrando House quando chegou na sala e deixando ele um pouco constrangido pela demonstração de carinho._

_Eu não sabia de onde vinha todo esse sentimento, mas ela realmente gostava dele._

_Wilson perguntou se ela queria comer alguma coisa e a levou até a cozinha e House e eu ficamos sozinhos enquanto eu estava prestes a sair pela porta, completamente mexida pela presença dele._

_Ele impediu minha passagem e me fez um certeira e inesperada pergunta:_

"Você deixou de me amar?"

_Eu perdi a fala pelo susto, mas senti vontade de ser sincera com ele._

"Eu ainda amo você. Mas estou apaixonada por uma outra pessoa."

_Nunca uma resposta foi tão fácil e verdadeira, era um fato e não era doloroso de dizer. Não havia medo nem ressentimento nessa conversa, por mais estranho que estivesse parecendo._

_Eu estava bem em dizer isso à ele e ele parecia bem em ouvir, sem dor, sem mágoa._

"Seja feliz."

_Foi a última coisa que ele me disse, sorrindo meio sem jeito e abrindo a porta para que eu fosse de encontro com o mais novo amor da minha vida._


	5. Man in the Mirror

_Saí de lá direto para a estação de trem e peguei o primeiro disponível, chegando em Nova York 40 minutos depois._

_Eu estava tão ansiosa que nem percebi que estava correndo, mas em Nova York isso é tão normal que ninguém se incomodou com a minha pressa. Peguei um táxi e segui para um hotel em Manhattan, próximo a Times Square._

_House e eu havíamos ficado nesse hotel quando viajamos para Nova York no nosso primeiro ano novo juntos, estávamos em uma fase tão apaixonada que entrar naquele quarto sem ele me deixou triste._

_O nosso encontro de horas atrás havia balançado meu mundo, eu sabia que iria sentir um frio na barriga quando o visse novamente, mas nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão forte, quase como as sensações que eu sentia quando era apaixonada por ele e nós ainda não havíamos ficado juntos, um misto de medo e desejo que me enlouquecia._

_Em apenas alguns minutos de olho no olho eu pude me lembrar do quanto amava aquele homem e do quanto foi difícil deixá-lo._

_Primeiro veio em minha mente o dia em que eu terminei com ele, um dos momentos mais dolorosos da minha vida, nunca chorei tanto quanto aquela noite, ele parecia tão frágil me pedindo para que lhe desse mais uma chance que eu só conseguia chorar depois de ter dito adeus._

_Fui embora com o coração partido e passei a sofrer mais a cada dia, eu sabia que ele iria se defender e iria me machucar, mas doía tanto vê-lo se casando e me tratando de uma forma tão fria._

_Então ele decidiu se machucar fisicamente e quando eu achava que tudo poderia ficar bem acabei fazendo uma besteira. Eu não estava nem um pouco interessada naquele jantar ou naquela conversa e nunca pensei que ele fosse devolver a minha escova bem naquela hora._

_O impacto que senti no meu coração não passou nem perto do estrago que ele fez na minha parede. Um temor, um medo, uma decepção e uma raiva enorme tomaram conta de mim, eu queria ele longe e pagando por isso._

_Durante aquele depoimento eu queria que ele fosse condenado, queria que ele sofresse mais do que ele geralmente sofria todos os dias, queria dar o cheque mate na nossa história._

_Fugi de Nova Jersey e me vi desesperada por aquela prisão, querendo tê-lo perto de mim pra poder cuidar e dizer que tudo estava bem. __Eu não queria que ele se sentisse machucado por minha culpa ou que ele pensasse que eu não o amava mais._

_Ele tinha que saber que o meu sentimento era forte como sempre foi..._

_Infelizmente o maior problema de tudo isso era que nós dois éramos covardes demais, ele pelo medo da dor e eu pela insegurança._

_Adormeci pensando em todos os momentos bons que passamos juntos, mesmo quando éramos apenas o chefe de cirurgia lunático e a reitora de medicina unicamente capaz de segurar suas loucuras, com jogos, brigas e uma tensão sexual predominante no nosso ar._

_No meio dos meus sonhos, House deu lugar a V, um homem que eu nem sabia como era fisicamente._

_Eu estava feliz nesse sonho, estava amando e sendo amada, e estava estranhamente segura. Com ele tudo era diferente, eu tinha alguém que se preocupava comigo e que perdia horas me escutando e tentando me ajudar a resolver os meus problemas._

_V era mágico em sensações apaixonantes e preenchia meu coração como House preencheu uma vez._

_Claro que eu sempre iria amá-lo, mas uma mulher pode amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, não pode?_

_Uma vez eu disse que nossa vida era feita de escolhas, House uma vez escolheu ser feliz comigo, eu agora escolhia ser feliz com V, seguindo esse curso tão maluco que é a nossa vida._

_Meu celular despertou às 17:30h e eu fui tomar banho, pensando em qual maquiagem iria usar e como faria para que meu cabelo ficasse bonito._

_Um encontro às cegas era tão perturbador que eu tinha medo de me vestir errado e ele não me achar bonita._

_Como não tive tempo de comprar nada novo, decidi usar um antigo vestido azul, digno de um dia não tão feliz com House._

_Mas chega de pensar nele, a minha história com V começa agora e é isso que realmente importa._

_Fiz uma maquiagem clara e arrumei meu cabelo com baby liss deixando cachos longos e abertos._

_Respirei fundo três vezes e sorri diante do espelho, vendo a minha expressão de adolescente nervosa._

"Espero que tudo dê certo."

_Mentalizei para mim mesma e peguei minha bolsa, apagando as luzes do quarto e indo para o esperado 'hotel próximo à Broadway'._

_Um recepcionista abriu a porta do táxi e me indicou o caminho do restaurante, cheguei lá quase tremendo e olhando para todos os lados para ver se alguém me enxergava._

"A senhorita deseja uma mesa?"

_A hostess me abordou e eu disse que iria esperar por alguém no bar._

_Fui até lá decidida a tomar alguma coisa para me acalmar e o barman percebeu meu nervosismo assim que pedi o primeiro drink._

"Primeiro encontro?"

_Ele me entregou uma Margarita e eu bebi um longo gole antes de responder:_

"Como você sabe?"

"Você está nervosa..."

_Sorri e levei o copo novamente à boca._

".. E ele também disse que você estaria aqui."

_Senti um arrepio e não consegui beber mais nada._

"Ele quem?"

"O músico mascarado que vai tocar pra você."

"E como você sabe que sou eu?"

"Linda, vestido azul, nervosa... você só pode ser a doutora Lisa Cuddy."

_Pensei comigo como era possível ele saber que eu estaria nervosa, mas V sempre me conhecia mais que eu mesma, então isso já não deveria ser surpresa._

"Sou tão previsível assim?"

_Ele sorriu, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, como se estivesse se divertindo com aquela situação, e me entregou um bilhete._

"_**O que fizeram comigo me criou**__**, é um principio básico do universo que toda ação cria uma reação igual e oposta!"**_

_Olhei para ele e dissemos juntos: V de Vingança._

"Onde ele está?"

_Perguntei ansiosa para encontrá-lo._

"Na hora certa você saberá."

_Ele me entregou mais um drink e se virou para atender uma outra mulher que chegava ao bar._

_Me sentei de costas para ele e fiquei observando as pessoas entrarem no restaurante, haviam muitos casais, alguns sorridentes e apaixonados, transparecendo um começo de namoro e outros não tão felizes, apenas seguindo a vida._

_Pensei que estaria no primeiro grupo assim que me encontrasse com V e suspirei apaixonadamente, esse homem estava me fazendo sorrir sozinha._

_Passaram-se alguns minutos e eu escutei uma música vindo do andar de cima._

_Man in the Mirror._

_Meu coração gelou e eu senti um frio na barriga que nunca havia sentido._

_V estava tocando uma música pra nós._

"_I'm gonna make a change for once in my life._

_It's gonna feel real good_

_Gonna make a difference_

_Gonna make it right"_

_Comecei a cantarolar mentalmente enquanto ouvia o som do piano se aproximando ao subir cada degrau daquela escada._

_**Estou começando com o homem no espelho, estou pedindo a ele que mude seus modos.**_

_E lá estava ele, a poucos metros de mim, com a máscara do V e dezenas de pessoas embaladas pela música._

_**E nenhuma mensagem poderia ter sido mais clara: Se você quer fazer do mundo um lugar melhor, olhe para si mesmo e faça uma mudança.**_

_A cada passo meu coração dava um salto, eu já estava tão próxima que podia ver as mão dele._

_Sim, eu conseguia ver aquelas mãos e isso fez com que lágrimas caíssem dos meus olhos sem que eu pudesse segurar._

_V se levantou e veio até mim e eu sorri confusa e maravilhada._

"Você?"

_Ele entrelaçou nossas mãos e eu balancei a cabeça sem acreditar._

_Então era impossível amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, já que eu havia me apaixonado pelo mesmo homem duas vezes._

_V tirou sua máscara e me disse mais uma de suas frases:_

"Eis que me fiz de santo, quando na verdade era o demônio."

_Aqueles olhos azuis, aquela voz, aquele homem. Ele sempre e definitivamente me desestabilizava._

"Então é essa a sua vingança? Fazer eu me apaixonar perdidamente por você e sem volta?"

"Bom... Você não pode dizer agora que nós não podemos dar certo."

_V me segurou pela cintura e me puxou até ele, dando pequenos choques por onde suas mãos passavam._

_Ele aproximou meu rosto junto ao dele e passou os lábios pela minha boca._

"I Love You."

_Nós nos beijamos com tanta paixão que eu me desliguei do mundo completamente. Éramos só nós dois e todas as sensações incríveis que só ele era capaz de me fazer sentir._

"Eu também te amo, House."

_Dei uma pequena mordida em seu lábio inferior e ele me abraçou tão forte que eu pude sentir seu coração bater._

_Um novo capítulo das nossas vidas estava prestes a começar, ou talvez nossa história estava apenas recomeçando._

_Não tinha jeito, o nosso livro teria um final feliz, por mais que passasse por diversas sequências._

_V e eu ouvimos aplausos das pessoas que estavam jantando e eu senti que estávamos criando um novo grupo._

_Nós não éramos um dos casais mais apaixonados que estavam ali, nós éramos O casal mais apaixonado e ninguém seria capaz de sentir o que estávamos sentindo naquele momento._

_I'm gonna make a change_

_It's gonna feel real good_

**FIM**


	6. V Online

**V says: ** Quero fazer um exame e preciso de uma assinatura.

**L. Cuddy says: **Agora é assim? Vc não vem nem me visitar mais?

_Ouvi o som do joguinho do Mario Brós quando mandei a mensagem. Ele havia acabado de receber e estava atrás da minha porta._

"Pode entrar, House."

_Eu sentia tanta falta disso._

_Depois de finalmente termos nos acertado, voltei a trabalhar no Princeton Plainsboro e descobri todo o plano maléfico da vigança de V._

_House havia influenciado Wilson com aquele site de relacionamentos e fez com que ele o apresentasse pra mim sem perceber. Algum tempo depois ele veio até House preocupado e mandão, dizendo que ele havia me perdido pra sempre e que eu estava apaixonada por alguém que conheci na internet._

_House deu uma longa gargalhada e teve que contar a ele que era o V._

_Eu só não descobri como ele tinha certeza que eu iria me apaixonar por ele de novo._

**V says: **Vc está linda hoje, sabia?

_Ele digitou a mensagem do celular enquanto olhava pra mim sem dizer nada e eu entrei no jogo._

**L. Cuddy says: **Obrigada, V. É uma pena que eu tenha namorado.

**V says: **Sério? Ele vai ficar mto bravo se eu me aproximar, te agarrar e fazer amor com vc em cima dessa sua mesa cheia de problemas?

**L. Cuddy says: **Talvez.. Mas ele está mto preocupado com os pacientes agora, se vc vier rápido acho que posso fazer isso por vc.

_Eu me levantei e fui até ele que digitou mais uma mensagem e me segurou pela cintura. Eu abaixei meus olhos para meu celular e o segurei pela nuca com a mão direita._

**V says: **Rápido tipo agora?

_Eu digitei a resposta e joguei me celular em cima da poltrona._

**L. Cuddy says: **Oh Yes! =)

_House fez o mesmo depois de ler o que eu tinha dito e me empurrou para a minha mesa, me deixando sentada e se colocando entre minhas pernas._

_Ele beijou me pescoço e passou sua língua molhada por toda a extensão dele. Eu amava quando V fazia isso, não tinha nada que me excitava mais do que os beijos no meu pescoço, as mãos em minha coxa e o membro dele fazendo pressão contra mim._

_Ele me teve completamente e nós fizemos um amor selvagem, com força, gemidos e muito prazer._

_V era deliciosamente bom nisso._

"Acho que vou ter que contar pro meu namorado sobre isso."

_Disse a ele, meio ofegante, quando consegui me recuperar de um orgasmo._

"Acho que ele vai ter que provar pra você que é melhor do que eu."

_House mordeu minha orelha e me apertou._

_Essa vida entre V e ele estava me matando, mas quem não gostaria de morrer de prazer, afinal?_


End file.
